horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flo Rida (Post-2011)
Flo Rida, birth name Tramar Dillard, is an American rapper. Why He and His Songs Suck #Most, if not all, of his songs are bland. #His terrible flow. #He is a blatant rip-off of terrible artist Pitbull and established artist Young Jeezy #Also, much like Pitbull, he went from a rapper to a pop singer. #All his lyrical content is the same, revolving around partying, sex and women. Especially his song "Whistle" which is all about getting blowjobs. #He has collaborated with terrible artists like T-Pain, Pitbull, Sean Kingston and Kesha. #He has terrible album sales and only does well on singles. His worst selling album is Only One Flo (Part 1). #His singing voice is unbearable and mostly laced with too much layering. #His production is ranging from average to terrible. #He ruined the great song "You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)" by Dead Or Alive with it's lazy sampling and interpolation, Right Round. #Speaking of which, his song "Whistle" is also heavily sampled from B.o.B.'s "Airplanes". #People only know him because of T-Pain. #His stage name is LITERALLY'' named after Florida! Redeeming Qualities # His first two albums were great. # Some of the his songs are actually decent. (ex. I Cry) # The music videos for the songs Turn Around (5,4,3,2,1) and Whistle were shot in beautiful-looking cities like Rio de Janeiro, Brazil and Acapulco, Mexico. Discography Albums * ''Mail on Sunday (2008) * R.O.O.T.S. (2009) * Only One Flo (Part 1) (2010) * Wild Ones (2012) Singles * "Low" (featuring T-Pain) (2007) * "Elevator" (featuring Timbaland) (2008) * "In the Ayer" (featuring will.i.am) (2008) * "Right Round" (featuring Kesha) (2009) * "Shone" (featuring Pleasure P) (2009) * "Sugar" (featuring Wynter) (2009) * "Jump" (featuring Nelly Furtado) (2009) * "Be on You" (featuring Ne-Yo) (2009) * "Available" (featuring Akon) (2009) * "Feel It" (with Three 6 Mafia and Sean Kingston vs. Tiesto) (2009) * "Club Can't Handle Me" (featuring David Guetta) (2010) * "Turn Around (5, 4, 3, 2, 1)" (2010) * "Who Dat Girl" (featuring Akon) (2011) * "Good Feeling" (2011) * "Wild Ones" (featuring Sia) (2011) * "Whistle" (2012) * "I Cry" (2012) * "Sweet Spot" (featuring Jennifer Lopez) (2013) * "Let It Roll" (2013) * "Can't Believe It" (featuring Pitbull) (2013) * "How I Feel" (2013) * "G.D.F.R" (featuring Sage the Gemini and Lookas) (2014) * "I Don't Like It, I Love It" (featuring Robin Thicke and Verdine White) (2015) * "My House" (2015) * "Who Did You Love" (with Arianna) (2016) * "Hello Friday" (featuring Jason Derulo) (2016) * "Zillionaire" (2016) * "Cake" (with 99 Percent) (2017) * "Hola" (featuring Maluma) (2017) * "Dancer" (2018) * "Sweet Sensation" (2018) * "Tu Si Bailas" (with Osmani Garcia) (2018) * "In My Mind, Part 3" (featuring Georgi Kay) (2018) Category:Artists Category:Rappers Category:Pop Singers Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Artists who fell off Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:Rip-offs Category:Artists with terrible stage name Category:1979 Births Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Worst Rappers of All Time